Non-volatile memory cells are well known in the art. One prior art non-volatile split gate memory cell 10 is shown in FIG. 1. The memory cell 10 comprises a semiconductor substrate 12 of a first conductivity type, such as P type. The substrate 12 has a surface on which there is formed a first region 14 (also known as the source line SL) of a second conductivity type, such as N type. A second region 16 (also known as the drain line) also of N type is formed on the surface of the substrate 12. Between the first region 14 and the second region 16 is a channel region 18. A bit line BL 20 is connected to the second region 16. A word line WL 22 is positioned above a first portion of the channel region 18 and is insulated therefrom. The word line 22 has little or no overlap with the second region 16. A floating gate FG 24 is over another portion of the channel region 18. The floating gate 24 is insulated therefrom, and is adjacent to the word line 22. The floating gate 24 is also adjacent to the first region 14. The floating gate 24 may overlap the first region 14 to provide coupling from the region 14 into the floating gate 24. A coupling gate CG (also known as control gate) 26 is over the floating gate 24 and is insulated therefrom. An erase gate EG 28 is over the first region 14 and is adjacent to the floating gate 24 and the coupling gate 26 and is insulated therefrom. The top corner of the floating gate 24 may point toward the inside corner of the T-shaped erase gate 28 to enhance erase efficiency. The erase gate 28 is also insulated from the first region 14. The cell 10 is more particularly described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,868,375 whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
One exemplary operation for erase and program of prior art non-volatile memory cell 10 is as follows. The cell 10 is erased, through a Fowler-Nordheim tunneling mechanism, by applying a high voltage on the erase gate 28 with other terminals equal to zero volt. Electrons tunnel from the floating gate 24 into the erase gate 28 causing the floating gate 24 to be positively charged, turning on the cell 10 in a read condition. The resulting cell erased state is known as ‘1’ state. The cell 10 is programmed, through a source side hot electron programming mechanism, by applying a high voltage on the coupling gate 26, a high voltage on the source line 14, a medium voltage on the erase gate 28, and a programming current on the bit line 20. A portion of electrons flowing across the gap between the word line 22 and the floating gate 24 acquire enough energy to inject into the floating gate 24 causing the floating gate 24 to be negatively charged, turning off the cell 10 in read condition. The resulting cell programmed state is known as ‘0’ state.
Read only memory devices also are known in the prior art that is typically implemented by a mask such as by BEOL (back end of line) mask such as metal or contact mask. Some read only memory devices store data permanently and can be written to only once. Other read only memory devices, such as EPROMs (erasable programmable read only memories) and EEPROMs (electrically erasable programmable read only memories) can be written to, then erased using a special mechanism and then written to again. This sequence can be repeated indefinitely.
However, the prior art does not contain a flash memory devices that can operate as a read only memory device, or which can be partitioned electrically in real time to provide a variable flash memory portion and a variable read only memory portion.
What is needed is a design that enables a flash memory device to be used as a read only memory device. What is further needed is a design that allows for the configuration of the device to establish a portion of the flash memory device that will be used as a flash memory portion and another portion that will be used as a read only memory portion.